rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Megan Maylor/How to save the planet
Hi guys. it's Megan Maylor, and today I'm going to show you some of The Green fairies' job to save the planet by doing the right thing, there is all 7 videos that they were on. but it's not a videos that I add; but I wrote the videos, so. without futher ado. let's get started. Cleaning the beach by Nicole the Beach Fairy Nicole: 'Green Fairies. this beach is a mess! we've got some litter to throw away. but we're putting them at the back of our car, '''Lily: '''Nicole. how many litters are we going to pick up? '''Nicole: '''Mmm... I don't know. let's add up the litters after we pick them up. (Green Fairies picking up the litters) '''Nicole: '''Alright. how many litters have you got? I've only got one. '''Isabella: '''I've got two! '''Edie: '''I've got three! '''Coral: '''I've got four! '''Lily: '''I've got five! '''Carrie: '''I've got six! '''Milly: '''I've got 7! I've got the most litter! '''Nicole: '''Come on. Green Fairies. ler's add the litters together! '''All: '''1...2...3...4...5...6...7! (Fairies thinking) '''Nicole: '''It's 28! '''Edie: '''a lots! '''Carrie: '''Come on. let's put them in our car! Make the air fresh by Isabella the Air Fairy '''Coral: '''What a sunny day it is. Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Yeah. Coral. and I can also smell the fresh air! '''Nicole: '''So lucky that we've cleaned the beach yesterday, '''Milly: '''I think I've got- '''Edie: '''Guys, look! the smog and the smoke is coming! (smog and smoke coming and Fairies coughing) '''Isabella: '(coughing) Well. I just went to the toliet before I left home. let me get a air spray. (Air spray strawberry remove smog and smoke and mist) '''Isabella: '''This may work. (spraying) '''all: '''That's it! Create a garden by Edie the Garden Fairy '''Lily: '''Hi, Edie. what are you doing? '''Edie: '''I'm creating my Special garden! '''Lily: '''can I try? '''Edie: '''Sure. '''Edie: '''so first you have to dig a hole. put your seed in and burie it, (Lily did the same as Edie) '''Lily: '''What I'm going to do next? '''Edie: '''water where you buried the seed. (Lily do the same as Edie again) '''Edie: Let's wait until tomorrow. (The next day) Lily: '''Wow! '''Edie: '''That was because of you and me! Saving coral reefs by Coral the Reef Fairy '''Coral: '''Oh no! this Coral reef is polluted! '''Milly: '''Don't worry. we'll fix it. '''Coral: '''First, we'll have to pull it out. (Coral and Milly pulling the coral reef out and putting it into a bag) '''Coral: '''And put some Coral reef seeds in. (Coral reef seeds) '''Milly: '''Let's put it in. '''after that... '''Coral: '''Let's wait to Tomorrow, (The next day) '''Milly: '''Wow! it worked! a Rainforest party by Lily the Rainforest Fairy '''Lily: '''yay! I'm invited to a Rainforest party from Belle! I'm so excited! '''Nicole: '''you can't wait for what? '''Lily: '''a Rainforest party! '''Milly: '''Tomorrow? '''Lily: '''Yes! (at 8:00 pm) '''Isabella: '''alright Lily, time for bed. '''Lily: '''I always sleep at that time. (the next day) '''Lily: '''Wow! ''Save the ice cap! ''by Carrie the Ice Cap Fairy (Milly always leave the lights on at the bathroom. and Carrie turn it off.) '''Carrie: '''okay. guys. I'm going to south pole now! '''Nicole: '''Ok. Carrie. have fun! (in south pole) '''Carrie: '''oh no! the ice cap is melting! (ice cap salt) '''Carrie: '''let me sparkle it... (shaking) Cleaning the river by Milly the River Fairy '''Milly: '''Oh no! the river is dirty (Milly jump in the river) '''Milly: '''Let me pick up some rubbish...got them all! and thanks for reading this blog today. please comment down below (if you like this or not) enjoy! Category:Blog posts